Esse é o meu garoto!
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Uma típica viagem em família mostra que nem mesmo fora dos Estados Unidos os Stark deixam de aprontar alguma coisa. Tony e Pepper como sempre, sendo o exemplo de seu pequenino! [Pós Homem de Ferro 3] Continuação de "Eu Quero Voar".


Olá, ducklings! Fazia tempo que eu não postava uma one shot de Homem de Ferro (mesmo que eu não tenha prometido), mas quando algo aparece, eu preciso escrever. Essa nova one shot é uma sequencia de "I Wanna Fly", e espero que vocês gostem. (eu recomendo vocês lerem minhas 3 primeiras one shots para entenderem essa) Deixem sua review por favor (:

_One shot__** – That's my boy!**_

O barulho de motores podia ser ouvido através do maior kartódromo de Londres. O ambiente estava cheio, crianças gritando, pais desesperados atrás dos filhos e tudo era abafado pelo barulho dos 8 Karts agora na pista prontos para a corrida.

"Freio?"

"Ok"

"Acelerador?"

"Ok"

"Volante?", A resposta automática "ok" não foi ouvida por Tony, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos do filho que já estava com seu capacete.

"Sério, papai?", Luke perguntou de maneira sarcástica olhando o volante em suas mãos. Tony apenas o olhou naturalmente, dando-o a entender que ele estaria esperando a resposta pacientemente.

"Ok", Luke respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Todos prontos?", O responsável pela corrida, Jack Ribbon, andava entre os Karts olhando seus corredores e obviamente, esperando a confirmação dos pais.

"Não se esqueça, aproveite as curvas", Tony disse rapidamente antes que ele fosse expulso dali, ele era literalmente, o último pai que faltava sair da pista para que a corrida começasse. "Mas tome cuidado, esses caras são experientes"

"Certo", Luke respondeu mostrando um sinal de joia com a mão direita.

"Manda ver garoto", Tony disse com um sorriso genuíno no rosto ao sair da pista e ficar num canto reservado para os pais 'ajudantes'. Apesar da total segurança e confiança de Luke, Tony não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Era a primeira vez que ele participava de uma corrida de Kart, por mais que Luke já praticasse o esporte desde os 4 anos, ele estava concorrendo num torneio de garotos entre 8 à 12 anos. Sim, Tony subornou o responsável do torneio para que ele deixasse seu filho de 6 anos participar.

Nada foi planejado, ele e Pepper estavam de férias, e estavam mostrando as mais belas cidades da Europa para Luke, quando o pequeno percebeu um grande cartaz em Paris falando do Torneio de Kart em Londres. O entusiasmo dele era tanto que ambos não conseguiram dizer 'não' ao primogênito.

Como Tony era um dos responsáveis por Luke na corrida, ele dividia o espaço somente com mais 7 pais que também estavam sendo responsáveis pelo carrinho dos respectivos filhos. No andar de cima, as pessoas do evento poderiam assistir a corrida de maneira segura. Pepper estava lá, e com sua grande carisma e bom humor, obviamente estaria conversando com outras pessoas durante a corrida, diferente do bilionário, que estava sozinho num canto observando a primeira volta da corrida enquanto todos os pais conversavam entre si.

"Meio jovem, não Stark?", Ele ouviu o irritante Taylor Martin chegando até ele, o homem que aparentava seus 35 anos era esbelto, loiro e possuía um cabelo que parecia mais uma peruca; não se era lá essas coisas. O cara simplesmente não conseguiu o deixar em paz desde o anúncio do 'mais jovem piloto do torneio em 20 anos'. "Sabe, meu filho nunca perdeu uma corrida sequer desde que começou a pilotar", disse orgulhoso e da maneira de Tony, se achando.

"Acho que o dia dele pode mudar hoje", Tony respondeu rudemente, fazendo com que todos os pais olhassem para ele em surpresa.

"Ah, Tony Stark, sempre um piadista, assim como a mídia nos mostra", Martin colocou uma mão no ombro de Tony, "Acho imprudência da sua parte colocar um menininho tão pequeno no meio de garotões experientes. Vamos encarar os fatos, você está se preparando psicologicamente para seu bebê chorão". Martin riu, e alguns pais ali seguiram sua risada. Tony não se segurou, e riu ainda mais alto. Apesar do cara estar o provocando, a imagem de Luke chorar por perder uma corrida era irônica. Luke nunca foi de chorar, nem de ficar triste quando perdia alguma coisa. Luke sempre vencia tudo que ele fazia, e quando perdia, ele assumia a derrota, mas sempre corria atrás do prejuízo para não perder novamente. Luke era uma criança persistente que não admitia derrota. Esse era um lado de Luke que Tony compreendia muito bem.

A risada de Tony fez com que Taylor o olhasse irritado, "Acha mesmo que seu filho pode ganhar, Stark? Derek faz parte de torneios como esse desde os 5 anos, e nunca perdeu nenhum," disse com prepotência, "Acho que...", ele foi cortado quando altos gritos podiam ser ouvidos do andar de cima, seguido de gritos de entusiasmo dos outros pais dali, fazendo tanto Tony quanto Taylor prestarem a atenção no grande televisor ao centro do kartódromo; onde mostrava uma ultrapassagem na oitava curva muito bem feita, um Kart azul fazendo o Kart amarelo comer poeira.

"Hey, olha só! Acho que meu filho passou o seu Martin", Tony disse animadamente, mas com uma pontada de sarcasmo em sua voz. Taylor Martin não lhe dirigiu mais nenhuma palavra desde a ultrapassagem na primeira volta. O homem estava espumando de raiva.

O entusiasmo não foi perdido desde então, tanto no andar de cima quanto na parte de baixo, ninguém conseguia tirar o olho da emocionante corrida que a toda curva mudava a posição dos primeiros 3 colocados. Sempre variando entre: Derek Martin, Pietro McClark e Luke Stark.

Depois de anos de uma corrida parada, com Derek e Pietro sempre dominando os primeiros lugares, as pessoas ficaram animadas de verem alguém fazer os meninos mais velhos ficarem desesperados pela primeira vez em uma corrida. E não era só isso, era o fato de que o menino dando trabalho aos mais velhos, tinha apenas 6 anos de idade.

Não se esquecendo de que bem... ele era filho de Tony Stark.

Na última volta, todos já estavam contando com a vitória de Luke, que conseguiu o 1° lugar novamente na 3° curva e ainda estava relativamente longe do segundo e terceiro colocado.

"Mantenha a velocidade, Luke!" Pepper gritou ignorando totalmente as mães dos outros garotos que a olhavam com desprezo e raiva.

"É fácil vencer quando se mexe no motor", uma delas disse alto de propósito, para Pepper ouvir, "Isso explica a demora de Tony Stark de deixar a pista", Pepper que não aguentava mais as indiretas que começaram ali desde a segunda volta da corrida, quando Luke assumiu o primeiro lugar por mais tempo, soltou: "Deve ser péssimo arranjar desculpas para explicar o fracasso do filho."

"O que você disse!?", Melinda Martin disse se aproximando de Pepper com uma mão segurando firmemente a bolsa no ombro e a outra com os punhos cerrados. As amigas ao seu lado mostraram-se espantadas com a audácia de Pepper, suas bocas em formato de 'o'.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu", ela respondeu firmemente, sem imaginar a briga que se seguiria a partir dali.

No andar de baixo, as coisas não estavam calmas também. Enquanto Tony estava pulando de alegria, Taylor Martin estava do outro lado gritando rudemente a todo momento para o filho aproveitar as curvas.

"Isso sim é uma mudança", alguém se aproximou de Tony, "Seu menino manda bem", Tony virou o rosto para a direita para ver quem estava se dirigindo a ele. Ele não o reconheceu de imediato, mas depois de uma breve olhada ele notou que se tratava de Frank McClark.

"Eu esperava por isso", Tony disse com seu ego no topo.

Frank riu, mas não era uma risada falsa. Na verdade, era uma risada bem simpática. "Sabe, estou realmente impressionado, todas as corridas sempre ficam entre Pietro e Derek, parece até que nem existem os outros competidores. Seu filho equilibrou bem o torneio de hoje", disse o ruivo.

"Você parece bem feliz para um perdedor", Tony continuou na defensiva, mas isso não abalou Frank.

"Não ensino meu filho a vencer, Sr. Stark, eu o ensino a se divertir", Frank respondeu e com um sorriso, indicou com a cabeça para o desesperado Taylor Martin ainda gritando com o filho. Tony dessa vez, sorriu de volta para ele, acenando em resposta.

Nesse momento um baque forte foi ouvido, e o televisor mostrou uma grande fumaça que tinha ao fundo uma sombra, aparentemente um Kart, batido contra os pneus da borda da pista.

No mesmo momento, a bandeira quadriculada balançava, no momento que o primeiro piloto passou a linha de chegada; seguido do segundo piloto.

Ainda era impossível ver de quem era o Kart parado na última curva da pista, mas julgando pelos primeiros colocados, Tony pensou em Luke.

Enquanto os outros pilotos passavam a linha de chegada, Tony entrou na pista sem pensar duas vezes e sem se importar de estar na contra mão e algum Kart o atingir. Seu coração estava a mil, e o desespero mal o deixava respirar quando ele se deparou com o Kart azul vazio.

"LUKE!", Tony gritou com a voz quebrada. Antes que ele pudesse gritar outra vez, uma pessoinha apareceu pelos pneus.

"Aqui, pai", Luke respondeu indo em direção ao pai; seu capacete em sua mão direita.

"Você está bem?", Tony praticamente gritou ao colocar ambas as mãos no rosto do filho e reparar dois cortes profundos em seu rosto, um na testa e o outro no canto direito de seu olho.

"Aham, só meu rosto que tá ardendo um pouco", Respondeu ao colocar a mão livre no rosto e ver sangue nas mãos; fazendo-o olhar assustado para o pai.

"O que houve?" Tony perguntou ainda em voz alta, pegando o capacete da mão do filho e jogando ao lado. Tony pegou Luke no colo e saiu de perto da fumaça, voltando ao local onde ele estava antes.

"O retardado do Derek fechou minha frente na última curva, e eu não tinha escolha a não ser brecar. Ai eu perdi o controle do Kart", Luke respondeu com raiva, "Eu podia ter vencido". Antes que Tony pudesse responder alguém o interrompeu.

"Está tudo bem?", Tony ouviu uma voz infantil vindo de trás dele. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um menino ruivo, parentando ter seus 11 anos, segurando um capacete azul.

"Tudo bem", Luke respondeu sorrindo para o garoto que até então, havia o ajudado a se retirar do Kart depois da batida.

"Que bom", o garoto respondeu, e depois olhou para Tony totalmente surpreso, "É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Stark".

Foi quando Tony percebeu que ao lado do Kart batido de Luke, um Kart azul claro estava parado ao lado, aparentemente, o Kart do menino a sua frente. Ele podia ler seu sobrenome da lateral do Kart. Nem se Tony não soubesse seu sobrenome, ele o reconheceria por ser tão parecido com o pai.

"Pietro? É isso mesmo?", Tony disse deixando o garoto surpreso. _O Homem de Ferro sabe meu nome_, pensou sem conter a alegria.

"Isso mesmo", ele conseguiu responder apesar do entusiasmo o consumir.

"Obrigado por ajudar o Luke", Tony respondeu dando um sorriso simpático para o menino.

"Sem problemas, senhor—", e então ele ouviu a voz do pai o gritando.

"Pietro!", Tony ouviu Frank McClark correndo por atrás dele e o viu parar para colocar as mãos nos ombros de Pietro, "Você está bem, filho?", perguntou preocupado.

"Estou sim, pai. Eu só parei o carrinho para ver se o Luke precisava de ajuda", o menino respondeu inocentemente.

"Graças a deus", respondeu aliviado, e então se virou para olhar Tony e Luke, "Ainda bem que nada de grave aconteceu", e então ele olhou o rosto de Luke, "Meus pêsames, eu odeio merthiolate", disse brincalhão para o menino, Luke riu.

"Mamãe, não vai deixar eu correr por um bom tempo né, papai?", Luke disse olhando Tony nos olhos como um cachorrinho.

"LUCAS! TONY!" Ambos ouviram a voz de Pepper e ficaram em alerta.

"Isso responde sua pergunta?" Tony respondeu quase rindo, mas olhando de maneira assustada para Luke. O menino não parecia nada feliz. "O que a mamãe não sabe, não a machuca", Tony deu uma piscadinha para ele, fazendo o dar um sorriso enorme.

"Ela nem sonha o que fazemos sem o consentimento dela", afirmou rindo.

"Esse é o meu garoto", Tony disse bagunçando seu cabelo e saindo da pista.

"Ei, Stark", Frank o parou pelo ombro, "Não sei quanto tempo você e sua mulher pensam em ficar na cidade, mas sabe, amanhã terá um jantar formal em casa, apenas amigos íntimos e familiares, estou convidando você e a Sra. Stark, e lógico, esse pequenino", disse ao reparar uma certa mulher loira tentando passar pela multidão desesperadamente, "Alias, acho que meu filho terá um ataque se ele falar para todos os amigos da escola que o _Homem de Ferro_ jantou em casa".

"Obrigado pelo convite, verei com minha mulher", respondeu, e dando uma última olhada a Pietro, foi em direção a Pepper.

"Meu deus, Luke! O que houve!?", Pepper gritou ao tocar seus machucados no rosto, e então seu olhar passou para Tony.

"Ele está bem, só uns cortes—", Tony parou sua explicação ao olhar atentamente o rosto de Pepper. Seu cabelo que antes estava em um rabo de cavalo, agora estava solto, e totalmente bagunçado, como se alguém o tivesse puxado. Sua bochecha esquerda e seu pescoço tinham arranhões que ele julgava ser unhadas. Ele não pode deixar de reparar em seus braços arranhados também. "Pepper—"

"Mamãe, a senhora brigou outra vez?", Luke perguntou, seu rosto mostrando indignação; numa careta engraçada.

"Espera—O quê?", Tony perguntou exaltado enquanto Pepper lançava um olhar assassino para Luke.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Luke estava em apuros, sozinho.


End file.
